Talk:Iron Man Vol 1
Issue 333+ With Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 500 having resumed continuous numbering (though vol 5 seems to have dropped this again) and because Vol 1 says at the top it lasted until 2013, I am attempting to reproduce number equivalents here. I'm not entirely sure why Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 doesn't qualify as volume 5 but I guess we could consider it a "volume 4.5". Does anyone know why this series incorporated 'Invincible' to reflect its "The Invincible" heading even though all the other volumes have this as well? Figuring out that 1-33 of this equates to 467-499 is simple enough, but I'm having some math problems here regarding volumes 2-4. With volume 2 being 13 issues, volume 3 being 50 issues, and volume 4 being 35 issues, this brings us to a total of 98 issues between the three. If we add 98 to the last issue number of the first series (332) this only brings us up to 430 issues. This means another series with 37 issues is missing. Would anyone know what would account for this gap? Marvel clearly intended something else to be included in Iron Man numbering but I'm missing it. talk2ty 22:13, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :To answer your question in the second paragraph: It's related to the indicia title. Although Volumes 1, 2, 3 and 4 put the "Invincible" a lot in their covers, "Invincible Iron Man" wasn't actually the official title of those series, but "Iron Man" was (the title listed in the indicia). Matt Fraction's series was the only one which had "Invincible Iron Man" as their official title. :Regarding the number of issues: You didn't count the 33 issues of Invincible Iron Man, and didn't substract the final 3 "War Machine"-titled issues from Volume 4. :332 + 13 + 89 + 35 - 3 + 33 = 499 :Because of the sustraction of the War Machine-centric issues from Volume 4 (which still had indicia title "Iron Man," if I'm not mistaken), it can be said that the sum of issues for #500 was the number of comics of Iron Man's main series which an Iron Man starred, or something like that. :PS: And I just found out why does it say that Volume 1 goes until 2013. That's because it's including the special Iron Man #258.1, #258.2, #258.3 and #258.4 issues, which were released in 2013. And the (1998-2013) uses the publication date of the first and last issue under the "Iron Man Vol 1" category. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:41, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I didn't include the 33 IIMs because since they directly preceded 500 per the previous/next template listing I figured them to be 467-499. So I was seeing if the issue-sum of Volumes2-4 would bring 332 up to 466. I'm not understanding where the 89 comes from, since I thought volume 3 had 50 issues.... ah wait. Turns out Iron Man Vol 3 splits it into 1-50 and 51-89 and I misread it as 50 because the table of contents doesn't jump out to remind you of the division like in Vol 1. K so with your corrections here's what I understand to be the amended count... *The Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 1-13 = 333-345 *The Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 1-89 = 346-434 *The Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 1-32 = 435-466 **Issues 33-35 not counteded due to War Machine *The Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 1-33 = 467-499 **Issues 500-527 resume old numbering *The Invincible Iron Man Vol 5 1-28 = 528-545 Although there's nothing to indicate we'd keep counting with vol 5, I figure why not tack that on too continuing the trend of v2/3/4/i being counted. Since with your fixing v3's number and v4's WM issue this validates the 500-527 continuity, would it be okay to restore an amended note to the page? If not to vol 1 then perhaps to Invincible? talk2ty 05:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. Go ahead and restore the notes. And I'd also say we can keep counting with Vol 5. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 06:07, April 27, 2014 (UTC)